finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Gloves
.]] Crystal Gloves ( or or ), also known as Crystal Glove, Crystal Armlet, Crystal, or Crystal Claws, is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. Originally one of the stronger arm armors in early installments, it has since become an accessory and sometimes even was a weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Gloves is the strongest gloves providing 10 Defense, 12 Evade, 3 Weight, +3 Intelligence, and immunity to Petrify. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove. It can be equipped only by the Knight and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy III Crystal Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that can be bought for 50,000 gil at Eureka or found at Ancients' Maze and Crystal Tower. In the NES version, it provides 10 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, 15% Evade. In the 3D remakes, it provides 30 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, +4 Strength and Vitality, and immunity to Confusion, Toad, Mini, Petrify, and Sleep. Final Fantasy IV Crystal Gloves is the strongest gauntlet that is exclusive to Paladin Cecil, which provides 10 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 4 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resistance towards attacks from Undead enemies. It can found in Lunar Subterrane. In the 3D remakes, it no longer carries the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crystal Gloves provides 10 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 5% Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and is strong against undead attacks. It can be found the Depths, and can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy VII Crystal Glove is mid-ranked weapon for Tifa that provides 75 Attack, 115 Atk%, 16 Magic, Critical +2%, and three linked materia slots with normal growth. It can be bought for 16,000 gil at Mideel. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Crystal Gloves is an accessory that provides +20 Attack, +20 Magic, and prevents Poison and Silence. When two are used in Materia Fusion, they give Magic +1. It can be dropped or stolen from Scissor Chitin or found in a chest in Mission 1-4-5, 6-3-4, and 9-4-2, or as a finish reward from 1-5-4, 3-2-6, Final Fantasy X Crystal Armlet is an armor for Kimahri, obtained when the dominant abilities on any armlet are all four elemental Eater abilities. Final Fantasy X-2 Crystal Gloves is an accessory that provides +60 Defense, and when one is consumed by a monster, it raises its Defense by 1. It can be found at Bevelle Underground (chapter 3), dropped from Adamantoise, Shiva, Concherer, and Sandy (rare), or as a random prize for winning the Cactuar Cup. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Claws is a high-ranked claw that provides 90 Attack Power, 20 Hit, and +2 Attack. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' The Spiral Claw is the ultimate weapon for Kevin should he take the Light-most path of the Grappler, the Godhand. It is a fist weapon made of purple crystal, with clusters of crystals bundled at its knuckle area and tapers at the tips. It is made of aesthetically delicate but durably composed naturally formed crystal. Though its appearance is odd, the curved and tapered tip is meant for piercing through defenses. It sparkles with every motion the user makes. Gallery Crystal Glove FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII. CrystalGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|In-game model from ''Final Fantasy VII. FFX Armor - Armlet 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. DFFOO Crystal Gloves (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Crystal Glove SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Crystal Glove SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Crystal Glove FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Crystal Glove FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFRK Crystal Glove FFIV.png|Weapon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Crystal Glove Armor FFIV.png|Armor in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. Category:Arm armor Category:Knuckles Category:Gauntlets